


Imbalance

by PaperThoughts



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jeong Yunho, Beta Song Mingi, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperThoughts/pseuds/PaperThoughts
Summary: There was something dark in the way San moved- like a caged tiger. Loose limbed and powerful. Yeosang secretly thought he was born with a piece of the devil inside him. Something ancient and powerful hidden at his core.It made Yeosang nervous.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Imbalance

There was something dark in the way San moved- like a caged tiger. Loose limbed and powerful. Yeosang secretly thought he was born with a piece of the devil inside him. Something ancient and powerful hidden at his core.

It would explain why Wooyoung draped himself over the alpha at every opportunity. He’d once told Yeosang that just touching him made him feel drunk. San was the type of alpha born with the kind of inner strength that made omegas weak in the knees. He didn’t look physically imposing, but anyone that stood near him could feel the power. It struck something primal inside them and made them want to be close or move very far away.

It made Yeosang nervous. 

Sometimes he could feel San’s eyes watching him while he did mundane things like the laundry or while helping Seonghwa with the meal. Yeosang would close his eyes and hold very still until the air around him finally stopped pulsing with the overpowering aura of San. Only then would he go back to his task- heart beating rabbit fast and cursing himself for being such a weak omega. 

He had never been a good or typical omega. Growing up, he had been popular for his beauty...until his classmates deemed him too quiet and a prude. They’d called him every manner of name before settling on Ice Prince.

He never admitted it but the name struck a deep fear in his heart. 

Who wanted an omega that was as cold as ice?

When he’d found his passion for singing and dance, he’d worked hard to make it into a company. It felt like a brand new chapter of his life the day he met Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung was the perfect omega- bubbly, cheerful and sensual. He had a voice that sounded like twinkling bells when he laughed and he knew exactly how gorgeous he was. One glance at his sharp collarbones or twisting hips and alphas everywhere fell all over themselves to be close to him. 

Yeosang was often the gatekeeper- just a stepping stone to get to their real prize beyond. They puffed out their chests and tried to intimidate him or worse, flirt, to get any kind of leeway with Wooyoung. At first he had been confused and flustered until Wooyoung had voiced his displeasure -loudly- at the way an alpha had used him to get to himself. It was the first time anyone had chosen him. 

From then on, he leaned heavily on his Ice Prince persona, making sure no one got too close that didn’t truly deserve Wooyoung. It created a barrier that no one bothered to try and push past. 

Until the rest of the group. 

Yeosang had pressed himself to Wooyoung’s side the entire first day after they were put together. It was the first time he ever felt San’s eyes on him. Yeosang bowed to every new person he met but something about the sharp eyes made him stutter and cling closer to Wooyoung. His friend had no such qualms and slithered free to introduce himself with a hug. It was the first time he ever felt the tendrils of jealousy in his heart. 

It had confused him deeply- he’d never felt jealous of alphas with Wooyoung. So why would seeing him embrace a near stranger make him clench his fists? Wooyoung had a lot of friends outside of himself. He had never allowed himself to feel anything but grateful for the time he did get to spend with him. 

He allowed his gaze to follow the Alpha, gauging him to be the largest threat in the room by something in his hindbrain. San was already looking at him and Yeosang had never dropped his eyes so fast. He cursed himself for it later, but in the too-warm practice room with too many new scents, Yeosang just reacted to the dark look on impulse. He wanted to be as far away from him as possible. In a team of 8 he knew it was impossible to avoid him completely. His brain had already started calculating ways to keep himself away from the alpha when a new presence, a beta, stood in front of him.

“I’m Yunho!” His face was bright and cheerful in a way that reminded him of Wooyoung. He felt himself relax just a little and bowed back.

“Kang Yeosang.” 

Yunho looked him over like he was sizing up what he was. Yeosang held himself still, sure that he was going to be found lacking sooner, rather than later. But he just tipped his head to the side and grinned loosely. 

“You’re a ‘99, right?” Yunho asked. Yeosang nodded dumbly when another beta dropped his long arms over Yunho’s shoulders. Yunho didn’t seem bothered by the new presence and instead grinned even wider. “Us too!” 

Yeosang felt himself smile back, unable to hold down the small bubble of happiness that there were others his age in the group. He’d always gotten along better with betas. They still found him cold and wrong but at least they didn’t just view him as competition like other omegas. It had been a grace that Wooyoung had even given him a chance when all the other omegas in their company steered clear. 

“You’re so pretty. Even for an omega.” The new comer spoke and if Yeosang were a proper omega he would have blushed or played it off in a flirty smile. But Yeosang just nodded dully. 

“You’re very tall for a beta.” He replied, unsure what to say in reply. He blinked in surprise and Yunho snorted out a laugh. It drew the attention of the rest of the group and Yeosang shrunk under the gaze of several unknown eyes. 

Wooyoung took it as an opening to draw San over, giggling excitedly about how he was also ‘99 line. Yeosang felt his heart drop. He had sort of hoped San were older or younger so they would at least have the comfort of formal speech between them. 

It hadn’t mattered anyway when Mingi and Yunho had found out they all were the same age. They declared it fate that there were so many ‘99 line in one group and it only meant they would be close. Instantly he was apart of a smaller, tighter group. He felt Wooyoung press against his side again, faint whisp of an alpha scent he didn’t yet recognize. Despite everything, Yeosang felt himself breath easily again, knowing Wooyoung was back within reach.

He didn’t know it then, but it was the beginning of a change in every part of his life. Wooyoung never left him for long but when he did, it was always for San. 

___________

“You know, I think I’ve finally figured it out.” The words startled him violently, plate crashing to the ground. Yeosang’s hands shook and he took in the mess below him. Pieces of the plate crunched under San’s boots as he made his way closer. “I realized what is so different about you.” 

Yeosang dropped his eyes as San moved to stand in front of him. He willed his heart to slow or someone to hear the noise and come running. Anything to break the tension in the room and allow him an escape from San’s sharp gaze.

“You don’t behave like other omegas.” His voice was quiet but Yeosang didn’t miss a single word. He kept his eyes on the floor and mentally catalogued every broken piece. He didn’t need to be told he wasn’t made correctly. He already knew. 

“I watch you and see something so different from even Wooyoung or Seonghwa hyung.” 

They had all been living together for less than a few months and already Yeosang knew he didn’t fit into the dynamic like the other omegas. They were both different but still so perfect in filling the needs of the group. Hongjoong sought them out when he was feeling stressed and Jongho let them hold his hand when no one was watching after a particularly hard day of dance training. He’d heard on more than one occasion Wooyoung’s breathy moans from behind the bathroom door when he knew it was San’s time to shower. 

He didn’t fault them for never coming to him. He would have been surprised if they had. As far as anyone in the group was concerned, he was a beta that just smelled slightly sweeter.

“Seonghwa would have huffed at me for making a mess and made me clean it up.” San swept the toe of his boot through some of the broken pieces. “Wooyoung would have pouted until I helped.” 

Yeosang didn’t move, forcing himself to keep as still as possible even though his body felt wrong. 

“But you.” He tilted down until Yeosang was forced to look him in the eye. “You want something different, don’t you?” 

Yeosang clenched his fists because he was right. A desperate part of his nature that reared it’s head in the worst of times. He had ignored it all of his life. He clenched his jaw instead and focused on not letting his hands shake. San tilted his head slowly, seeming to just take him in. 

“I think I know what you want and it’s not something you think you should need, is it?” San pressed some power into his voice and it spoke to the omega inside him. Forced him to shake his head in response. “I thought so.”

San lifted his hand and ghosted it over the bare part of his arm- not quite touching. He’d never touched him. Not in the entire time he’d known him. 

“I’m going to ask you something, Yeosang, and I need you to answer me with the first thought that comes to you.” 

Yeosang nodded, too surrounded by the scent of ozone and strength that he couldn’t even fight it. The natural need to obey. 

“What do you most want to do right now?” 

There was too long of a pause and his hands clenched too tight.

“Get away.” He whispered it out, shrinking into himself. 

San frowned, clearly not getting the answer he wanted. He stood up fully, no longer twisting his body to try and catch Yeosang’s eyes. Some deep part of him lurched at the though that he had done the wrong thing and displeased the alpha. The logical part of his brain told him it was the pheromones but it didn’t stop the ache in his gut. 

“I see.” He took a large step back and cleared the space for Yeosang to get to the door if he wanted. Yeosang eyed it, unsure if he could leave. “I think its Wooyoung’s turn to shower.” 

He said it casually but it struck him as odd that San would know exactly where he wanted to go. He felt the adrenaline of the odd encounter pulsing through his veins and his other thought besides the traitorous one was - get away to Wooyoung. 

He moved slowly until he was past the door. He felt San’s eyes on his back until he was sure he couldn’t see him anymore and then took off in a run. He forced his way into the bathroom and it was a credit to their friendship that Wooyoung didn’t even question why Yeosang stripped down and slid behind him. He wrapped his arms around his middle and buried his face against his nape. He couldn’t pull a scent with the downpour of water but he knew the feel of his friend. He felt the anxiety roll off him in slow waves as he trembled. Wooyoung placed his hands over Yeosang’s and rubbed slowly. 

“Sangie...” Wooyoung called his name over the running water but Yeosang just shook his head. He never wanted to talk about what had just happened. Wooyoung didn’t reply but turned around to allow better access to hug him. 

He turned his face into the spray, ashamed that there were tears in his eyes. He felt so tightly wound that even Wooyoung’s fingers slowly massaging his scalp didn’t bring him back down. 

He’d lied to San. To an alpha. 

He so badly had wanted to get away that he forced himself to say the words. But...it wasn’t the first thought in his mind. It wasn’t the most powerful. The terrible prey part of his brain kept repeating the same thought over and over. 

San had asked him what he wanted to do right then and his whole body screamed only one thought. 

_I want to please alpha_

He pressed closer to Wooyoung and ignored the wrongness he felt at running away. San’s frown imprinted in his memory- so clearly disappointed in him. He knew long before that he would never be an ideal omega. But something in his nature had always felt too close to the ancient ones- soft and meek and terrified of disappointing any alpha that he forced himself to be the opposite. 

He didn’t flinch or cower before alphas anymore but he couldn’t smile or hug or flirt either. He had broken himself in the effort to be fixed. No one knew his shame and just thought he was not interested. No one had ever tried to look beyond his cold eyes and rare smiles. 

Until the alpha in the kitchen had nearly touched him and asked him seriously what he wanted. It had struck something too deep inside him and he ran. 

Leaving another disappointed alpha behind him. 

________

Wooyoung never asked about that night and Yeosang never volunteered the information. 

They woke up, they trained, they slept. For days and weeks nothing changed. Until even Hongjoong couldn’t stand it and suggested they all go out for dinner. It was a rare treat that required three days of planning with their managers but they all breathed a sigh of relief when they crowded into a small ramen shop. 

The smell of the food was strangely assaulting and it made a headache bloom at the base of his skull. Yeosang forced himself to ignore it and slid between Mingi and Jongho. It was too tight but it felt so much better than staring at the same 4 walls of the dorm or the practice room. He smiled down at his food and Jongho sighed next to him. He looked over to see a dopey grin on his face and Yeosang almost ruffled his hair in affection. 

“Hyung...you must be happy.” 

“I am, Jong-ah.” He nodded, flashing a quick smile to their youngest even as the headache from earlier pulsed.

Jongho nodded back, leaning in to press their sides even closer. 

“I can tell. You smell sweeter today.” The youngest alpha smiled to himself and went back to his food. But his words made fear spike up Yeosang’s spine.

It wasn’t happiness that made normal scent go overly sweet. It was-

“Fuck.” Wooyoung swore, hands already holding San in his seat as his eyes flooded dark. Yeosang froze, unable to do anything but stare at the alpha across the table. Wooyoung’s voice was soft but he knew they all heard it. “Sangie, you’re in pre-heat.” 

Yeosang shook his head but it felt like it was filled with cotton. It wasn’t possible. He had never had a heat. His pills should have...his eyes widened and he shivered as the reality hit him full force. 

He hadn’t taken them that day. Too excited by the prospect of a night off, he had left for practice early and disrupted his normal morning routine. A routine that included taking his blockers. Normally one day wouldn’t matter but with Yeosang...

Someone slid their arms around his middle and pulled him off the bench. His brain had gone a little foggy but the person didn’t smell dangerous so he allowed himself to be moved. Yeosang didn’t dare blink as he was pulled back. Something inside him screaming that it wasn’t safe to look away from a predator. San’s entire body looked tensed as he followed him with his eyes but he made no move to stand. 

“C’mon Sangie, we’re going to go home.” A soft voice swept over his neck. 

He shook his head as it clouded once more. He vaguely registered Jongho and Mingi still in their seats so that left either Yunho or Seonghwa pressed against him. 

“D-dinner...” he forced out the words but Wooyoung shook his head, still wrapped around San. 

“You need to go with Seonghwa hyung, baby.”

The feeling of slowly sliding underwater frightened him and he unconsciously reached out towards Wooyoung with a low whine. Someone growled but soon fingers caught his. 

“It’s ok, I’m here.” The airy voice of his best friend felt like safety and he shook from some unknown emotion. 

“I don’t...” he fought to get the words out but his tongue felt heavy and sluggish in his mouth. “No heats.”

Wooyoung gripped his hand a little too tight and it made him keen. Suddenly, palms were on his face and a blessedly cool breeze ruffled his hair. When had they gone outside?

“Yeosang, try to focus for me, ok?” He felt his body respond to the low thrum of power and knew it was an alpha. Hongjoong. He nodded his head as best he could. “When was the last time you took your pills?” 

“Yester...day.” He barely got the word out and shut his eyes as his leader thumbed just under his eyes. It felt nice in a way he hadn’t ever felt before. Something slowly woke to life inside him as they spoke around him.

“That doesn’t make sense. How could it hit him so fast?” 

“When was the last time he had a heat, Wooyoung?” 

“I...I don’t know?” 

“What do you mean, you don’t know? You’ve been with him for years.”

“He...Yeosang hasn’t....” 

Someone growled lowly and he felt his knees go a little weak. The omega behind him kept him steady as he sunk deeper. 

“-eosang! Focus on my voice.” He opened his eyes and was met with red. He nodded instantly, aware only of the alpha in front of him. “When was the last time you had a heat?”

He furrowed his brow, unsure why they were asking stupid questions. 

“Never.” A flurry of motion erupted around him and he stumbled when a hand closed around his clothed wrist. He was tugged forward, feet moving of their own accord when surrounded by the scent of a dense forest and rain. Ozone.

“San sto-“

“We’re going home.” 

“You heard him, he doesn’t know what this means.”

“I know what he needs, Wooyoung!”

“He can’t consent like this!” 

He stopped when he ran into a rigid back. It felt firm and he dropped his head to rest on the alpha’s jacket. 

“And I can’t leave him like this.” Soft hands ran through his hair and the scent of honeydew made something in him relax. Wooyoung. He tipped his head closer.

“I’m coming too.” 

“Fine.”

He felt the hand around his wrist tug hard and he whimpered. He struggled along but when he felt his back sink into a mattress he knew he had lost time again. He tipped his head back when soft lips pressed to his cheek. It did nothing to ease the ember growing in his belly but it felt like home and he chased after it. 

“Youngie?” He forced the name out and was rewarded with a twinkling laugh and arms around his middle. 

“I’m here baby.” He pushed the jacket from his arms and brushed his hand up and down his lower belly. “I’m not going anywhere, ok?” 

He felt grateful but somehow knew it wasn’t enough. He whined when the bed dipped and ozone surrounded him again.

“We probably have an hour before he isn’t aware of anything anymore. If you want to talk to him, this is your last chance.”

A large hand dropped to his ankle.

“Yeosang, you have to open your eyes.” He felt the power in the room and complied instantly. “Do you understand what’s happening?”

“Hot.” He forced the word out as Wooyoung helped him out of his shirt. The air on his skin made him hiss and reach out. He didn’t know for what but his hand met empty air and something in him recoiled. 

Unwanted.

Yeosang struggled to push his hand further, sure that there was something just beyond that would make him feel better. He whined pitifully when he was again met with nothing. 

“San...he’s not reaching for _me_.” 

There was silence and then the hand on his ankle moved slowly up until it reached his thigh. 

“Yeosang, can I touch you?” 

He arched up off the bed in discomfort, not sure why everything felt like it was burning. He heard a voice but flowed right over him. Wooyoung’s scent invaded his nose and he felt himself tilt towards the familiar. 

“I don’t think he is hearing you. His eyes are all blown out.” 

A low growl made him cease all movement as his vision cleared and he saw San above him. His hand was pressed on the bed near his hip and his eyes were tinged with red. It made something inside him burn. 

“Omega, listen to me carefully. I’m going to ask you a question and I need you to answer me truthfully.”

“Yes, alpha...” he whispered out, careful to hold still. 

“You are going into heat. Do you understand what that means?” 

He nodded, aware in his bones exactly what his body needed. 

“Do you give consent for me to help you with your heat?”

He fought against the fire in his belly that made him want to sink. His alpha was asking him something. It was important and he needed to listen. 

“Omega, do you consent?” The words blew across his skin and he nodded, thighs pressing together and his body responded to the force of nature above him. 

“I consent.”

————

He woke in terror- heart beating too fast and too many arms around him. He felt sun against his skin and knew too much time had passed. He felt his breath hitch as he pressed into his memory for anything beyond consenting but came up blank. He shivered at the thought of losing so much time. Wooyoung grumbled against his collarbone and he closed his eyes to re-center himself. He breathed in slowly and forced his heart to slow down. It would do him no good to freak out. 

He took in the room quietly. Wooyoung’s arms circled his waist and his pillowy lips pressed up tight to his neck. He felt a sold warmth behind him that could only have been San. Sun warmed his legs where it streamed in the window. There was silence beyond the door so it had to be early enough in the day no one had woken up. 

He willed himself to take stock of his body. There was a slight pain in his lower back and his thighs. The familiar ache of muscles overused. He swallowed at the thought of why. His stomach felt warm where two sets of arms had twined around him. 

It took longer to feel the ache in shoulder. It wasn’t slow and dull. It throbbed with sharp ticks of pain as he moved it minutely. 

His breath sped up and he pushed against the arms around him. They tightened and he swore he felt the growl in his veins but he shoved, eyes wide and unseeing until he was free. 

Terror rocketed up his body as soon as he stood alone but he forced the feeling down. He heard his name called urgently but ignored it as he stumbled to the long mirror in the corner. 

No. No. 

He ignored everything else as his eyes zeroed in on his pained shoulder. Trembling fingers pressed against the bruised skin around the wound. He felt something surge in his chest but pushed it down until the panic slowly ebbed. 

It was too late. There was nothing he could do about it. 

Wooyoung’s soft arms hugged him from the side with a sad whine, but made no move to acknowledge him. 

It was too late. Freaking out wouldn’t change anything. 

He dropped his eyes from the marks on his shoulder and met San’s dark gaze in the mirror behind him. His body felt cold and his voice sounded foreign and dead.

It was too late. 

“So, I guess we’re mates.”


End file.
